Burned
by Wendy.Z.Fiction
Summary: Kalona has left but he will no doubt return for revenge giving no mercy; no matter how much Kalona could love him A-ya, Zoey will not give in. Neither can live while the other survives. which of the 2 will win? what torture will be laid on the other one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I blacked out into the darkness I slowly began to adapt to my surroundings in the human world. As much as I missed and loved Heath, I had duties to fulfil and enemies to defeat; Heath's world was so peaceful, so beautiful and as I thought of that place I had just left more and more, I began to loath Heath. Although knowing he'd much rather be here with me, I wish my life was as simple and easy as his.

'Zoey!' As my hearing adjusted itself to compromise with my mind, I heard him cry my name in not much more than a whisper. I recognized the manly tone in this voice; it was Stark. The pain, sadness and the defeated voice carried on.

'Nyx, I beg you, please bring Zoey back to me; how could I possibly live without my soulmate? I'd rather die than be without her.' His sweaty palms squeezed my hands nervously and I wanted more than anything to tell him that everything is going to be okay, that we are going to be okay. Once again my body responded to deal with my needs.

'Stark…' The sound of my voice was so dull but somehow alerting and impatient. Perhaps it was my inability to hold back my irresistible urge to stop him grieving. His strong and passionate feelings were driving me to insanity let alone him. If this carried on, I would eventually be on the verge of suicide, this pain and anger was still growing on me.

'Stark, I'm here and I doubt I could be in any other heaven other than beside you.' My eyes fluttered open and as I watched him, his eyed suddenly seemed very cloudy and full of tears. He was speechless. In a matter of seconds, his lips twitched into a broad smile, happiness reflected in every direction off his gleaming skin.

'Zoey! I thank you so much Nyx for bringing back my Zoey, for giving me back the other half of my soul; I promise to love her and look after her always from now on. I give my word to never let down you or her ever again and I would understand it if you punish me severely for this sin. As long as I live, I will be a faithful and strong warrior for my High Priestess. I will never fail you again.' He seemed very distant and this reminded me back to his prayer to the goddess not too long ago.

'It wasn't your fault Stark; you have never failed Nyx as like you have never failed me; and you already are my strong and faithful warrior. I love you Stark.' I could make out a very distracted and confused face and as I paid attention to his thoughts I could hear his million questions unanswered in his head.

'_Why doesn't she hate me? Does she really love me? Why? When have I ever done anything to deserve such a beautiful, talented, powerful High Priestess? I have failed her and she must be lying to make me feel better; as soon as she is well again I will ask her if she no longer wants me by her side; banishing me would be for the better…'_

'James Stark, now you listen to me loud and clear. I don't hate you because there is no reason to and I wouldn't lie to you; if it weren't for you I would probably be dead by now. With you by my side I feel safe and loved; I can't bear live without you and I promise you, I will never banish you. You have done everything to deserve me, although I do ask myself that question regularly, if I deserve this handsome, caring, honest and mostly loving Warrior when I have done nothing to prove myself worthy of you. I am well, but I don't want you to leave my side, ever… well unless you do not want to be here…'

As he was about to argue back, a small, timid sound came from the door. I knew instantly that Stark and I bawling at each other had been awfully loud and they didn't know I was awake.

'Come in! You know, you lot are awfully unsubtle!' I said as the door slowly slid open and I saw each of my friends bustling loudly into the room. As soon as they saw me, a huge grin slip across each of their faces, as they gathered around my bed I felt joyous and content of having almost all the people I loved and cared for around me.

'Z, how you doing? Need anything? Brown pop?' Jack asked helpfully.

'I'm not dead, brown pop sounds lovely! Thanks Jack!' The crowd around me passed uncertain looks around me; something was going on and I wanted to know. I carried on.

'What? Stop trying to hide whatever that secret is because you know you guys can tell me anything.'

'Urm… well… okay but I doubt you'll like it. Guys, she would find out sooner or later and if she finds out now, it will be easier for her instead of finding out herself,' Aphrodite began.

'Yeah, good point… basically Z, your tattoos have gone,' Erin started.

'But your mark is still there,' Shaunee finished. My fingers slowly fumbled towards my mark. Just then Professor Lenobia walked in.

'Oh Zoey, you've woken up and I'm guessing your wonderful friends have told you about your mark,'

'Yes, I found out just now,' I said glaring at the innocent smiling faces surrounding me.

'Well, I think it may be because half of your soul has born into someone else.' She said mysteriously leaving me in total blackness; I was curious to know and I wouldn't and couldn't leave without an explanation. This is most likely crucial information, which I needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Carry on…' I said eagerly trying to hide my curiosity unsuccessfully.

'Well, since you have lost your marks, we think they must be somewhere as your soul was split up when you… well…' she nodded, as she did not particularly want to say those words.

'Since I went to see Heath.' I finished for her.

'You went where?' Stark choked as my friends gazed in astonishment at me when I noticed I had not told any of them this yet. Now it was their turns to glare at me.

'I was going to tell you but the Lenobia came in,' I started with my excuse, although not completely true or believable, I did not want to tell them at that time but now I guess I have no choice.

'I talked to Heath and he… he told me I didn't belong there with him. He wants me to be happy, to be with you Stark.' A tear escaped my eye. I could not contain the pain and the strain my heart and soul was going through. Stark walked calmly over to me; he put his arms around me and comforted me. I knew I was so lucky to have him but my soul felt incomplete without Heath; it felt as if a huge chunk had been ripped out leaving an empty hole to bleed through.

'Zoey babe, he was a nice guy and we all really liked him. I think he's right; be happy and he will be. He loved you and he still does but he wants you not to be in pain for the rest of your life over him. We'll remember him and we'll tell everyone of how he was brave and strong; how he stood by us, always.' He was right and I knew it.

'How about we give him a proper funeral when we get back to The Tulsa House Of Night and send his spirit properly to be looked after by Nyx. You know, even though she hasn't marked him, she counts him as her own; she will look after him and make sure he is safe. She loves him like she loves us. He sacrificed his life to help you and save you so that you could accomplish the damage Kalona caused. By achieving that, his soul will finally be at rest.' He finished. By this time, the tears had already drained his shirt and stopped running down my cheeks.

'Zo, you'd better get some sleep; we need to plan for what is to come. We all have a feeling that this isn't the end of Kalona; that he will come back for revenge, stronger and he will kill us without mercy. He failed once and he is very angry so this time if we make one mistake, we're done.' Darius informed me. He is a bright and caring man who was always on top of things; he planned ahead of time and I am happy for him to have Aphrodite and happy for her to have him.

I trusted his better judgements; I laid down and slowly drifted into sleep next to Stark; although I knew for sure that Kalona was gone and couldn't come into my dreams, I still doubted it but surely enough, Kalona did not invade my privacy of sleep… Nyx did. As I entered a beautiful realm of magic, I saw her as beautiful as always and still the air around her was still vibrating with power. I could feel it.

'My u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, be brave and you can accomplish anything.'

'Nyx! You're here!' I had so many things I needed to ask her but I didn't know where to start. I decided it would be best to start with Lenobia's interpretation but before I started her eerie voice began.

'I know you want to know about your mark, but I don't think it is best for me to tell you. I think you are pretty clear of my ways; I let my children find out their own ways, choose their own paths. Now is a time for you to choose Zoey Redbird. You must choose wisely and I wish you luck.' She finished.

I was totally confused by what she had said but surely enough; she gave me that knowing smile before vanishing back into her kingdom. There were a couple of people half my soul could have gone into, but I had a pit feeling that it was someone that is close to me or will be close to me. I think that person could be Stevie Rae, Stark, someone I haven't thought of yet or most likely that one person I haven't met yet. The one I feel as if I know them and somehow, I trust them. Just as my thoughts got clearer, I entered back into what I knew as Earth, back into the arms of my soulmate and also the one I loved.

'Z? Back to earth for Miss Zoey Redbird now.' I let out a small giggle, as I knew that Stark had no idea that I wasn't actually on Earth just a few moments ago. Even though he said it for pure amusement, it was true.

'When you were out of it, we got a call from Stevie Rae. As you know, she is back in Tulsa. Someone new is going to come tomorrow and this someone is special. We are planning to get back there in around an hour to welcome this new fledging.' This curiosity was growing on me. Who could this mysterious stranger be and why were they going to the House of Night? I felt something going on and I was eager to know what.

'I promised I'd have you downstairs in… now as the gang wanted to talk to you. They missed you honey, you guys haven't properly talked in ages and they were anxious. How about we go down there and get all of you guys to catch up on each other for a bit, come back up here and start packing? That should give us plenty of time to get to the airport.'

I know I should have told him about my conversation with Nyx but as he didn't seem to notice anything, I'll keep it to myself until we get back home. Then I'll get Stevie Rae, Stark, whoever else that I think might hold half my soul and maybe this new person together and tell them about my guess on the destiny of my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoey OPV

As Stark walked me downstairs to meet the gang, I felt as if he held part of my soul. Suddenly it clicked, he was my soulmate meaning my soul was naturally present in him and as part of his soul filled the rest of mine, neither of us really realised it but I knew this wasn't where all my soul but a small section had gone. This small section was my contact method to feel Stark's emotions and to partially read his mind. I had only lately discovered this new technique which would be very useful to us. Now it was clear, half the spirit of my soul has found it's new home within him while the other half, as far as I knew, wasn't with me. He gripped my hand as we made our way towards the people that are closer to me… than my family.

'Zoey!' Damien exclaimed.

'We missed you an awful lot, we were all so worried…' As he droned on, I glanced around the room making eye contact with all of the gang; first it was Erin, she gave me a cheesy smile and mirroring Erin's smile, next came Shaunee.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes with a cheeky smirk showing me how bored and overwhelmed she was by what she called the 'nerd herd', but to me, this lot were my best friends and I couldn't live without them. Next of all was Stevie Rae, she gave me a friendly but sad and cautious as if she was hiding something from me.

I was nothing but suspicious but I don't want to invade her privacy. Since coming to the House Of Night, I learnt that secrecy is a big part of life and you only tell people when you're ready but I knew well enough that keeping secrets from friends makes them lose trust in you.

I had more than my fair share of a taster of what that feels like… I was abandoned after I kept Stevie Rae and the lying Loren Blake. Me heart pained to think of him; although knowing he never loved me and he used me just to have Stevie Rae bleeding, I imprinted with him and now, he's gone.

My eyes shifted and lingered on Jack; he was admiring Damien and shooting evil glances at Aphrodite for her sarcasm and dislike for Damien. He was so loving and beyond helpful. His kind eyes glanced towards me and the edge of his lips twitched into a smile. Damien saw through the corner of his eye and seeing that smile on Jack's face, his face broke out into a loving smile. He stopped talking so fast that we were all surprised by the sudden silence within the room. Within seconds, words came bubbling out of everyone's lips and it felt nice to have my friends back.

When my eyes returned back to Stark, I found his eyes were boring into mine. He knew. He knew that half of my soul has gone into him; somehow, he dug deep down into my mind and found my latest discovery online a few minutes ago. His forehead creased with determination and concentration and I knew his eyes wont release mine until he knew the whole story so I began.

'Hey can I talk to all of you guys for a minute?' Confused looks were aimed at me so I carried on.

'Do you remember when Professor Lenobia told us that she thought my losing my tattoos were because my soul left me? Well I think I might know where part of my soul is. It's in Stark but I don't truly believe all of it is there. Stevie Rae might have some, the new fledging might have some, one of Kalona's close assistants and I have a feeling that this person might not be Neferet.

Their overwhelmed and frightened faces and their silence were making me impatient and worried.

Stark OPV

I knew I had part of her soul for sure although I had no idea about Stevie Rae, the new fledging or Kalona's assistants… but I trust her.

Just then, her phone went off. We all came to silence.

'Y'all… it's Stevie Rae's phone. Hey Stevie Rae!' She put the phone on loudspeaker.

'Hey! Kramisha has a new poem and we think it's another prophecy! Would you like her to read it out for you? She just woke up in a trance and automatically wrote down the poem or do you want to see it when you get back? You're coming back this afternoon anyway aren't you? The plane will be there at 4am and we'll see you in a couple of hours.' Stevie Rae replied, we were all stunned and interested. I knew Zoey could feel me tense and my curiosity

'No, I'm curious. Read out the poem for me,' I heard leadership in her voice and I was off on a daydream. She stifled a giggle obviously reading my mind. I felt my cheeks go bright red, flushing like crazy; so this was what it is like to be embarrassed… in a minor way. I continued listening as Kramisha's voice began to elaborate.

'So here's the poem…

Fire! Fire! Burning bright,

In the Tulsa House Of Night.

Who shall win of them all?

Will the angel finally fall?

Will you join the good or evil?

This fight will surely be so lethal,

Who will have victory?

**THREE** shall die with sin.

In **TWO** will the fight begin.

**ONE** will betray.

**Let the battle commence.**

That's it… All I got from it was that there's going to be a fight and fire… which I totally don't get!'

Zoey OPV

I replayed Kramisha's voice in my head and I had a sudden gut feeling, this is going to be bad and deadly and I… was terrified.

Damien and Jack were exchanging knowing looks and I had a feeling that only they could work out this mystery.

'Okay y'all, Damien and Jack look as if they know something…' I said winking at them and they flashed the most genuine smiles back at me.

'Stevie Rae, we should go now, I will see you soon. Miss you lots! Bye!'

'Yeah alright… Bye, but one more thing… This powerful new girl has a brother. He arrived today only a few hours ago…' The line went dead and I slowly revolved my head from one side of the room where Erin stood to the other where Damien was. They looked horrified and they could each tell that something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoey POV

Everyone was silent with their eyes boring into me and I knew they were waiting for me to speak. I help silent for a couple more seconds trying to drag this time out as long as possible for me to gather my thoughts. Then, I looked up staring into each of their eyes and began.

'Okay, what do you guys think and what do you think we should do?' I said cunningly trying to ease off the pressure off me but they obnoxiously replied me with confused looks. They had no idea and they were counting on my idea but right now, I needed time to think. My mind soared back to the thought of Heath and my hands closed into fists. I missed him but now wasn't the time to think of him.

'We don't have any ideas and we were hoping you would… This new person had better not be any nuisance.' Aphrodite said, within seconds she started suddenly going pale. She fainted and lay on the ground; her eyes were bloodshot red and her eyeballs were almost invisible and unseen to everyone apart from us. Some of the people who have seen their friends with the gift to see into the future will know too. We all knew, she was watching the fate of our futures ahead. Carrying her up to a bed gently, we laid her down carefully making sure we don't wake her and waited patiently, eager to hear this report.

A few minutes later, as we were about to head down for some food and of course brown pop Aphrodite woke up. She had been tossing and turning; shouting and screaming; crying and crying and crying.

'I… I… I had a vision.' She stuttered. She was obviously in a state. Jack went out of the room to get her a glass of water. He was a nice guy. We waited a couple of minutes.

'Yeah we gathered… what was it about?' Shaunee asked impatiently. By this time, Jack had returned with Aphrodite's water. She thanked him, took a gulp and as her colour returned to her, she carried on.

'There were two visions; one after the other. The first was…Kalona. I understand the prophecy. Okay, so the prophecy was -

Fire! Fire! Burning bright,

In the Tulsa House Of Night,

Who shall win of them all?

Will the angel finally fall?

Will you join the good or evil?

This fight will surely be so lethal,

Who will have victory?

**THREE** shall die with sin.

In **TWO** will the fight begin.

**ONE** will betray.

**Let the battle commence.**

When it says 'Fire! Fire! Burning bright,' it means that the Tulsa House Of Night will be set on fire.' Everyone gasped with horror. This was our home and the slight thought of losing it was devastating and horrible. We couldn't possibly bear it.

'Where it says 'Who shall win of them all?' tells us there is going to be a fight. And someone will win. The other will lose. The angel is of course' Aphrodite looked as if she was far away and we knew she was in shock.

'KALONA!' I shouted as the idea hit me with surprise. This was starting to get unbearable.

'Yes Zoey, It is Kalona. It asks us if we will join the good or evil and further on, that someone will betray. We do not know yet who will betray either them or us. Three of the fighters will die and this we also don't know which side's warriors will die…' Her eyes were blinking tears back glancing at her warrior.

'The battle will be held in two weeks. And when it says three, two and one… it's a countdown... to something terrible. Something inhumane and deadly.' She finished and now this silence was eerie. Nobody could move a muscle. We all knew that someone in this room may soon betray us. We all knew that maybe three of the people in this room would die. We knew that the outcome of this would be unforgivable.

'Zoey babe, we should go pack; we're heading back to Tulsa in an hour. We'll leave here in 15 minutes and meet back here? I'll drive a car and so will Darius. See y'all soon! Babe let's go.' Stark took my hand and led the way back to our room. When we got there, he held my arms and looked deep into my eyes.

'I love you, forever Zoey Redbird.' I was surprised that he said this… he knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. That was what made us so perfect as a couple… and as soul mates… forever. Something was up and I knew it.

'I love you too, James Stark. Why are you telling me this now? I know you love me; I know I love you. Why did it have to be now? Just before we leave back to Tulsa to meet the new girl and guy fledging…' My voice trailed off noticing what I just said… I mentioned the new guy and girl fledging and I was almost certain that they were what he was worried about. I began to concentrate on his feelings and sure enough, he was anxious, nervous, jealous and worried. Was he worried I'd cheat on him? Was he worried I'd leave him? Was he worried he'd have to leave me? This was too much to handle and by this time, we were packed and about ready to leave.

Walking downstairs, I was closer to him than usual making sure he knew that I was his and he was mine. I loved this boy and nothing could separate me from him.

'Okay, we should head off then,' Darius started. Aphrodite pulled his lips to her own and kissed him; she loved his voice and couldn't stop talking about him. EVER. It was quite frustrating for us but maybe I'm like that with Stark too… We got into the cars; Erin and Shaunee came with Stark and me; Jack and Damien went with Aphrodite and Darius. The journey went swiftly and soon we were on the plane.

**Author's note- Thanks guys so much for the reviews !! I've tried forever to get this to come up but it refuses so I'm really sorry !! Thanks for all the support you've given me and I will post more soon !! Lots of love to my soul twin- Stark's missy and my amazing FF friends zoeybird101 and Selene daughter of Nyx !! Loveeyou guys !!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start, I want to thank y'all for reviewing !! It has really motivated me into writing more and I really appreciate it !! I enjoy reading all your reviews and I'm really pleased with the comments; a special thank you to y'all. Also, dear my anonymous reviewers, I would recommend joining this website as it would benefit you and help; and it can give me a chance to thank you properly !! Katryna, thank you for the encouraging review… I'm pretty sure the Cast's can write wayyyy better than I do lol !! Twin, you make me smile an awful lot!! Loveeyou !! Here's the next chapter !! Btw- I love all of you who constantly inbox me all the time; its so fun talking to you and you guys influence my ideas !! A few of you will see why in a while… Enjoy !!

Chapter 5

Stevie Rae POV

'Zoey!! I missed y'all so much!' I exclaimed. But something felt wrong; I felt my soul wasn't alone anymore. Another lonely soul has accompanied it; it feels right and as it belongs. Could it possibly be hers?

'The new boy and girl have arrived. As Neferet has turned to the dark, you are the ideal person to complete the task of introducing Jaunii and her goddess name is Juinee and Mephistopheles AngEligor Amon…' They stared at me in confusion at the long complicated name so I carried on.

Well, Mephistopheles which is the god name meaning 'one who dislikes light'… I don't know who named him but I feel awfully sorry for him… AngEligor is Angel and Eligor; you can guess what the Angel part is and Eligor is the name of a fallen angel of night. The Amon part is just a nickname as it is shorter than the other two names!' I blabbed receiving looks telling me they were trying to telepath the thought 'what the hell?!!' to me. I got a sudden unique sensation, a new voice… not Aphrodite's or Rephiam's.

Shut the duck up Stevie Rae; we all love you and all but what are you talking about?!!

It was Zoey's voice. How could she contact me like this? I was utterly freaked.

I tried to recall my past memories of the last few minutes. It clicked. I had part of her soul in me; and soon my secrets will no longer secrets.

Zoey POV

Stevie Rae, My best friend. I could feel something about her that reminded me of me. Now, I was certain she has a part of my soul; so two people are now possessing parts of my soul. Brilliant. But these two people weren't any people; they were the people I love. Stark… and Stevie Rae. I would expect my soul to be complete but somehow a part was missing. I longed for it to come back to me.

'Stevie Rae, how have you been? Anything special happen around here?'

'Well, I'm fine… The new students have arrived. They are stunning and pretty much irresistible. It's like when you came to the school and everyone was buzzing with excitement!' I quickly cast my memory back to that first day, the first day I truly felt loved; just by the wrong person, by someone who I now despise. Never the less, I was eager to meet these new students, excited even. We started at a slow pace chitchatting towards the school and soon we arrived.

'Okay, so where would they be now? And have you assigned them to a room?' I questioned Stevie Rae intently hoping that using my act of trying to be in control and organised would chase away my obvious interest in these new people. If they were as Stevie Rae told us, then they would be either a massive problem or something amazing. We paced ourselves and soon stood at the doorway of the canteen.

'Well they'll be in here now so maybe you should introduce yourself to them, get them settled and that kind of stuff…' Stevie Rae repeated for the fiftieth time.

'Yeah alright, these new kids wont be a pain will they?' I moaned approaching the two perfect looking students. The girl had long brunette sleek and shiny hair glistening; her eyes were a chocolate brown nice and warm with pink cheeks and a perfect shape. She was slim but curvy and a type of girl any guy would be lucky to have. Gripping her hand was a boy of 17 years with dark hair covering one eye; his eyes were a stunning green gleaming in the light so sparkly. With slender arms and well built, he had every girl in the room gawking at him… including me. Although satisfied with Stark, this new boy was intriguing and interesting. I walked over to them and introduced myself.

'Hello, I'm Zoey Redbird, leader of the dark daughters and also sort of the high priestess of this school now since Neferet has turned dark. So I'm guessing your names are Jaunii and Mephistopheles AngEligor Amon is that right? Now, why did you transfer here? I'm sure there probably has been some dodgy stuff going around about Tulsa House Of Night lately since Kalona…' As I trailed off, they gave me a lovely smile very inviting and kind. I smiled back at them and I felt something new. As if my soul was complete again; I doubted my soul ever being complete again but here I was with the people looking after my soul for me. Which one of them holds it though? That is the question.

'Yeah, well I'm Juinee and this is Angelo although his full name is Mephistopheles AngEligor Amon like my real name is Jaunii but just call us them for short! It's nice to meet you and we came here because of a gift Nyx gave me when I first became a vampire around half a year ago, she gave me the ability to sense where to go and what is right but right now I feel something dark may be fighting against that intuition and I want it to go. Well, I'll have to deal with it but anyways, it told me that I needed to come to this school and I had to come today… I really do wonder why… any ideas?'

Authors Note- Sorryy guys for not updating sooner; I have loadsa exams coming up and they're really important so I wont be updating so often, that's for your support and I will try to update as soon as possible but most likely more will be done after March 26th or so… thanks !! Wendy.~ xx


End file.
